


We Need a Trip to Walmart

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Sam's jeans are ruined in a werewolf attack and the boys need a trip to the store to buy some new ones but Dean has to fix his brother up first.    Intended to be set around the early seasons.





	We Need a Trip to Walmart

We Need a Trip to Walmart

Dean fired the gun an instant too late to stop the werewolfs long claw slashing into the meat of his brother’s thigh throwing him back painfully against the plaster wall. The silver bullet smashed into the creatures back provoking a loud howl from it’s slavering lips as it fell solidly to the floor, fatally wounded. He kept the gun trained steadily on the convulsing creature until he had satisfied himself that it had taken its’ last breath and was no longer a threat and without taking his eyes off it he called.  
“You ok Sammy?”  
Sam winced and clutched at his leg, blood seeping through his fingers from the long slash.  
“Yeah, just a scratch” he replied screwing up his eyes in pain as he brought his knee up.  
Dean, knowing that it had to be more than a scratch, kicked at the now still body beneath his feet and, confident that the danger was over, turned to his brother. He saw he was struggling to rise and quickly sheathed the gun in his waistband and held out a helping hand.  
Sam couldn’t disguise a groan as he rose to his feet.  
“Let’s burn the body and get out of here” the dark hunter muttered, moving forward to get the gear. Dean caught him as he stumbled when he put weight on his damaged leg.  
“Stay there sasquatch, I’ve got this.” he advised, steadying his brother. Sam conceded and leaned back against the wall as he watched Dean grab the lighter fluid.  
The older Winchester quickly doused the dead werewolf with the accelerant and set fire to the body, destroying all evidence of its existence. The flames took hold immediately and he stepped back quickly watching for a few seconds as the body began to be consumed before turning to Sam.  
“Time to get out of here” he said simply.  
Swinging an arm under his brothers’ shoulders, he helped the injured man limp out of the building back to where the Impala was parked. Sam’s leg was bleeding quite heavily now, the movement pumping fresh gouts of blood through the slash in his jeans and he groaned in pain as he slipped into the passenger seat. Dean checked him over quickly, pulling the first aid kit from behind the back seat.  
“Gonna need stitches in that Sammy”.  
Sam heaved out a sigh “Great, something to look forward to”.  
“Gonna need another pair of jeans as well. I guess we should buy a job lot, the number of times we get them messed up.”  
Sam grinned through his discomfort. “Give me a couple of days and we can have a joint trip to Walmart”.  
“Great, something to look forward to “ reiterated Dean frowning while attending to his brothers wound. Sam knew that he hated shopping in the large outlet stores. He glanced up from Sams thigh, now covered with a thick white pad. “Hold onto that while I get us back to the motel”.  
Sam smiled at his brothers concerned expression. Both were experienced in patching up the wounds caused by their hunting, an all too regular occurence. “I’m ok Dean, just a scratch.” he murmured.  
He felt his brother pat his shoulder as he stood up.  
“Just try not to bleed over the upholstery” Dean said as he moved away to the drivers side, his flippant remark disguising his worry.

15 minutes later, the older Winchester brother guided his younger brother through the door of the tatty motel room. It’s garish 1970’s style wallpaper was peeling in parts but the bedding and towels were clean and it’s anonymity suited their needs perfectly.  
“Straight to the bathroom Sammy” he ordered, wanting to get the wound cleaned before stitching up the damage. Sam grunted an acknowledgment and allowed himself to be maneuvered into the surprisingly spacious bathroom. He felt Dean's hands unbuckle his belt and slide the bloody jeans over his slim hips. A swift intake of breath from his brother made him look down as the extent of the gash revealed itself. The werewolf's claw had dug deep into the meat of his thigh and pulled down about 6 inches, leaving a bloody ragged tear.  
Blood was still oozing out and Sam knew it would take a lot of stitches to close the wound.  
Although he was well used to it, it was still a painful and unpleasant experience.  
“Sit back Sam” said Dean and gently helped him fall back onto the closed toilet, pulling off his shoes and shucking off the jeans from around his ankles. He ran the hot water tap and filled the sink with some warm water. “I’ll be back in a sec” he assured the paling younger man, giving him a towel soaked in the warm water.  
Sam grimaced, the leg wound was throbbing and he was starting to feel light headed due to blood loss. He gingerly cleaned around the wound, mopping up the excess blood whilst his brother left the bathroom, throwing the bloody jeans into the bathtub on his way. Dean returned shortly with some antiseptic lotion from the first aid kit.  
“I need to clean inside the wound. Sorry but this is going to sting. Just hold onto me ok?”  
Sam tensed and nodded his head grimly and then scrunched his eyes up as a wave of burning pain flowed through his leg. Dean hated hurting his kid brother but they both knew that the werewolfs claw would have a multitude of germs on it and they needed to apply the antiseptic to the wound to avoid the chance of an infection.  
He swiftly completed the task, as Sam gripped tightly to his arm, his mouth a tight white line and after a short while turned and filled a beaker of water.  
“Still with me Sammy?” he asked, checking how his brother was doing.  
Sam groaned but lifted his hand away and scrubbed it over his face, pushing his hair away.  
“Ugh” was all he could manage.  
Dean smiled sympathetically. “Let's get you on the bed so I can sew you up. Promise I’ll be as quick as I can. Here take this, it’ll take the edge off.” He handed a painkiller and a glass of water over and watched as Sam chugged it back without hesitation. Painfully, Sam limped,with Dean’s help, into the bedroom and lay down on the springy mattress feeling a towel being laid under his leg.  
The blood loss and diminishing adrenaline was draining his energy and he lay back and closed his eyes whilst Dean busied himself preparing and threading a needle.  
“Shit”, Sam cursed as he felt the needle enter his sore flesh.  
Dean glanced up but continued with the task, stitching the wound closed knowing that it wasn’t in his brothers interest to delay the procedure. By the end of the 12 stitches Sam was bordering on unconsciousness, trying to find his happy place. Giving the wound a last clean, Dean bandaged the leg and patted his brothers chest fraternally.  
He heard a quiet murmur “Thanks Dean” before his brother closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
“Any time Bro” he whispered, covering Sam with the blanket. 

Sam stirred at the sound of the door slamming shut and cracked open his eyes, his hand automatically reaching for a weapon. He was relieved to see it was his brother, laden down with a paper bag full of food. Hands full, Dean had kicked the door and winced as it slammed with a loud bang. Glancing at the bed he saw that he had disturbed the sleeping patient and he called out a loud “only me Sammy” as he saw Sams hand moving to find his gun.  
Quickly putting the food bag on the table he walked over apologising for waking him.  
Sam tried to sit up but winced as a sharp pain spiked and he fell back with a groan.  
“How long have I been asleep?” he said, becoming aware of the surroundings and discovering a monster headache.  
“Most of the day” was the answer as the older hunter knelt by the side of him. Dean, assured his brother was now fully awake, put his hand on Sams brow, checking his temperature and his hand was pushed off immediately.  
“I’m ok man” he grumbled, not liking to be fussed over.  
Dean smiled, glad his little brother was showing a bit of spirit.  
“Hungry?” he asked, getting up.  
Sam considered the question and swiftly decided that his stomach definitely needed the sweet muffins he could smell.  
He tried to rise again but his leg wound pulled at his stitches and he winced again. Dean offered his help and between them Sam managed to pull himself up to sit with his back against the headboard.  
Dean walked into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water and a pill.  
Sam shook his head “I’m ok” he said.  
“Oh, so you’ve not got a killer headache and red hot pins in your leg?”  
Sam sighed. Dean was not only perceptive but had been a casualty too many times himself for him to hide the symptoms. He held his hand out for the beaker in defeat and chugged back the painkiller. He hated the muggy feeling he got from the drugs but he knew he’d need them for the next 24 hours until the wound settled down and he regained his energy.  
A twinge also presented a different problem.  
“Aah Dean, I need to use the bathroom and I don’t think I’ll make it on my own.”  
His brother smiled, knowing how hard it was for him to admit his weakness.  
“No problem” he said, helping Sam swing his leg out of the bed. Lifting him up, he helped him limp into the bathroom.  
“Need any help with anything?” he asked innocently, gesturing in a vague way to a certain part of his brothers anatomy and laughed as Sam threw him a glare.  
“No way dude” he retorted and smiled as Dean closed the door and left him to it. He knew his brother would be hovering outside the door. When he finished he called to Dean and was soon sat at the small table, a blueberry muffin swiftly being demolished.  
Dean smiled quietly as he watched his brother eat greedily, knowing that blueberry muffins were one of Sams favourite comfort foods. Pushing over a freshly brewed coffee he assessed his brothers condition. The young hunter was pale and it was obvious that the leg was hurting him but he knew that a couple of days rest would help. They were safe where they were so a couple of days recuperation sounded perfect.  
Sam finished and began to tire as the painkiller starting kicking in. Dean noticed and helped him back to bed where he soon began to drop off. Suddenly Sam opened his eyes.  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I have my laptop?”  
“You’re half asleep Sam. What do you want it for?”  
“Gotta look up the address of the local Walmart” he murmured.  
They joined glances and both burst out laughing.  
“Sleep Bitch. There’s plenty of time for that”  
He heard a sleepy “Jerk” as he watched Sams eyes finally close.

Two days later, Sam was sat up in bed scrolling down the screen on his laptop. Dean was out and he was relishing an hours peace and quiet. His brother had become restless, hanging around the motel looking after him. Eventually, Sam had insisted that Dean take a break, convincing him that he was not going to do anything stupid while he was out. He was feeling a lot stronger and the leg wound was improving daily. He no longer needed the painkillers, preferring to put up with the painful twinges when he moved too quickly.  
He surfed the local news pages, looking for any events that may spark further investigation but nothing grabbed his attention.  
A sound perked up his attention and he looked up as the door opened and a grinning Dean bounced into the room.  
He looked happy to have been released from his mother hen big brother duties for at least a short while. In his hand he brandished a walnut walking stick.  
Sam looked at it in amusement.  
“How many times do I need to tell you not to mug old people?” he murmured pointing to the offending item.  
Dean waved the stick heartily in the air.  
“Trust me Sammy, no pensioners were harmed in the obtaining of this walking aid. I picked it up in a thrift store, this is just what you need to get you round Walmart.”  
Sam sighed and closed his laptop.  
“My leg’s healing ok. I’ll be able to walk around on my own in a couple of days.”  
“Not gonna be here in a couple of days Sammy. I just got a call from Bobby. There’s been a rash of attacks in Idaho.”  
Sams interest perked up. “What does he think is going on?”  
Dean shrugged. “Poltergeist or something similar. Anyway, I want to be on the road tonight if you think you’re up to it.”  
“Sure, I’ll start getting my stuff together.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow, looking around the room. “Not a lot of stuff to pack anymore, I had to throw your jeans in the bin. You need at least another pair of jeans and a couple of t shirts.”  
“Maybe another pair of trainers as well” grimaced Sam, looking down at his tatty footwear.  
He stood up slowly and took the walking stick from his brother. He was surprised to find that it wasn’t too painful for him to walk, supporting himself with the sturdy walnut stick.  
“Guess we’re in business for a bit of retail therapy” grinned Dean, pleased to see his brother up and around.

The Walmart store wasn’t too far away and Dean parked the Impala as close to the main door as possible, making it easier for Sam. Both brothers walked in. Dean matching Sam’s slow pace, hovering in case he should falter. Sam sighed inwardly as his brother was in full “mother hen” mode. Glancing around, he spotted a sign for the clothing section and led Dean towards the menswear rails.  
“Hi, can I help you with anything?” came a cheerful voice from his side and he turned to see a young assistant.  
Sam smiled as Dean immediately broke out a bright grin, instantly warming to the advent of the pretty girl.  
“Sammy here needs some new clothes. He just won’t stop growing, you know how kids are.”  
Sam, who was currently 24 years old, nudged his annoying brother and turned to the assistant, reading her name tag.  
“Sorry about him Molly. I was in an accident and my jeans got kinda mashed up so I need to buy another pair.”  
Molly shone a bright smile, looking at the tall, superb specimen of manhood in front of her. Opportunities like this were very very rare in her job.  
“Come with me” she said, leading the way towards the jeans. “What size are you?”  
Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively behind her back, causing Sam to nudge him again.  
“Behave” hissed Sam, following Molly.  
Quickly finding a suitable size, Molly suggested that he get a spare pair. She also suggested buying some t shirts as they were on 2 for 1 offer. She pulled out an lincoln green one to show Sam “to go with your eyes” she said quietly, losing herself in them for a moment as Sam flashed her a smile.  
Dean glanced at the t shirt rail and saw there were a couple of rock t shirts he liked the look of and in the end both him and Sam took 2 pairs of jeans and a couple of t shirts each, all their limited budget could accommodate.  
Dean noticed his brother was tiring and pointed over to the shoe section where there was customer seating. “Why don’t you take the weight off your feet for a minute” he said. “I’ll have a look at the trainers.”  
Sam limped over and heaved a sigh of relief as he sat down, his leg was beginning to give him trouble and he felt his energy level dipping alarmingly.  
Molly came to stand near him whilst Dean scanned the shoe aisle.  
“How did you hurt yourself?” she asked, making conversation. Sam looked down at his gammy leg and exhaled slowly, riding the low throbbing ache.  
“I got attacked by a werewolf” he said simply  
Molly scoffed “of course you did.”  
Sam flashed her a wide grin “No, we were out hiking and I tripped and fell onto a sharp rock. Gashed my leg pretty badly.”  
“Oh you poor thing” she said, sympathising.  
Sam smiled up at her. “It’s ok, just a scratch. I’ll be ok in a few days.”  
Dean came up behind her with a couple of pairs of trainers in his hand.  
“Try these Sammy” he said, bending down to swop the shoes over. Molly moved away and Sam began to rise to try the shoes out. He winced as a sharp pain gripped his leg and wasn’t surprised to see a supportive hand appear to help him up. He rose and walked a little way before nodding. “They’re ok.” he muttered. He looked across to his brother.  
‘Are we done cos I’m not feeling too clever?’ was the silent message he sent across. Dean nodded, understanding completely and he turned to the hovering Molly.  
“That’s us finished. Thanks for your help Molly.”  
Molly smiled at both of the handsome men. This had definitely been a great experience and the memory would sustain her during the banal days she usually spent in the store. The care and attention that the older brother bestowed on his injured younger brother was heartwarming. “It was a pleasure to meet both of you” she said sincerely. “Come this way and I’ll fast-track you”.

Dean glanced over at the sleeping form of his brother. The shopping session had worn out Sam’s fragile endurance and as soon as he had sat back down in the Impala he had drifted off. The bags of new clothes safely stashed in the back of the car, Dean smiled at their shared shopping experience.  
Sam had lapped up the attention, playing the wounded soldier card and Dean had held back, enjoying the show. Eventually, $180 later, they had left with several bags of clothing and trainers for both of them.  
Dean enjoyed those moments when they could do the ordinary things in life that everyone else took for granted. It was all too easy to forget to take it easy and just spend quality time together.  
Turning the radio on but, but keeping it low in respect to his resting passenger, he gunned the engine and set off for Idaho and their next challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fan fiction work so if you wish to comment please be nice.


End file.
